


Working Together

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2015, Day 4: Working a Case Together





	Working Together

The two stared ahead, doing their best to not look at what the other one was doing. It was growing increasingly harder to pay attention to what they were doing while they were focusing on ignoring the other one.

“Figure it out yet?” Sherlock finally asked. Molly smiled to herself in triumph.

“Maybe…you?” She asked, daring to let her eyes wander over to him a little, his eyes already on her.

“Honestly?” He raised his eyebrow at her. “I haven’t been paying attention to the microscope for the last five minutes.”

“I’ve been smearing the cultures around.” They both laughed at each other and lunged, capturing the other one’s lips.  

“You….do realize….that will….only….ruin the results?” Sherlock asked between kisses.

“Sherlock.” She grabbed his face. “I already know who did it, now shut up and kiss me.” He gave her a devilish grin and hoisted her up, Molly locking her legs around his waist. “Door….Lock.” Sherlock stumbled backwards into the wall and Molly turned the lock.

“Mrs. Holmes, you are a dangerous woman to work with.” 


End file.
